goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora misbehaves at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral/Beaten up by Azura
Summary Shimajirō Shimano is completely sad and heartbroken when he heard the news of the death of Hiromi Tsuru, the voice actress of Bulma from Dragon Ball. So he and his friends and classmates and their families decided to attend her funeral. However, Dora just ruins the funeral by singing her theme song, making Shimajirō Shimano devastated and his friends and classmates and their families upset and angry at her. Aside from that, Custard kills Dora with a purple dagger for that. Cast *Julie as Dora and Toadette *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Patty Rabbit and Fievel Mousekewitz *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Brian as Torippii Sorano and male Japanese new anchor *Joey as Male Japanese church minister *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Kimberly as Sarah West, Tanya Mousekewitz, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Mitsuo Kawashima, Rei Kobayashi and Kazuo Matsukata *Steven as Tom Sawyer *Jennifer as Custard Transcript Part 1: The news of Hiromi Tsuru's death (November 15, 2017) to: The Shimano residence. It is a peaceful autumn day across Japan and it's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. Shimajirō Shimano is in his living room, watching TV. Male Japanese News Anchor: Hello and welcome to the TV Tokyo News Channel. Today, we have some sad news for all Dragon Ball Z fans. Hiromi Tsuru, the voice actress of Bulma from Dragon Ball, has passed away at the age of 57 and this will be the saddest day for all Dragon Ball Z fans and for all of Japan. Shimajirō Shimano became completely devastated, shocked, heartbroken and sad to the point he began crying a fountain of tears and his family begin to notice him crying. Sakura Shimano: Hey Shimajirō, why are crying hysterically? Shimajirō: crying You will be all sad and heartbroken when I tell all of you this! Hiromi Tsuru, the voice actress of Bulma from Dragon Ball passed away at the age of 57! Part 2: Dora misbehaves at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral Elena: Dora, I have very sad news! Hiromi Tsuru, the voice actress of Bulma died at the age of 57. So we are going to her funeral. to: A Japanese church. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and their families are in church clothing at Hiromi Tsuru's funeral as A Special Place is playing in the background. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are crying with tears streaming down their faces. Male Japanese Church Minister: (except Shimajiro) gets mad at Dora Part 3: The visitors punish Dora/Concussion time for Dora Shimajirō: Mimirin: Patty Rabbit: Bobby Bear: Fanny Fox: Danny Dog: Roxie Raccoon: Suzie Squirrel: Kento Koshiba: Here are the following punishments: No Paramount and Nickelodeon, no Captain Crunch, no Pepsi, No 3 additional cartoons like 6teen, Corrector yui and even Martin Mystery and no timeout with Angelica Pickles! Asako Kageyama: There is also no Burger King! The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables! Dora: No! (X10) I hate fruits and vegetables! Category:Dora gets grounded Category:Dora's Grounded Days Category:Grounded Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show